JNPR: Restored
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in vol 7 of RWBY Pyrrha has returned with the help of the angel Castiel
1. I rode you from predition

White Light?

That was the first thing Pyrrha Nikos saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did she couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Her eyes began to open. She saw the face of a young woman, quite pale, quite stern, the woman smirked, Pyrrha suddenly remembered being shot in her ankle by the woman.

Darkness again.

At first Pyrrha thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman.

Suddenly, the vision faded away and light was returning. It was waking up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She was almost awake. Chains were wrapped around her, hooks digging into her skin.

Pyrrha cried out in pain, her memories flooding back to her, of Jaune, Team JNPR, team RWBY, Cinder, Ozpin and his friends, and...and being turned into ash by Cinder.

A another light began to glow near her, it was different to the last light, it was more holy. Pyrrha was an thrown backwards by an explosion. She twisted in mid-air, angling herself so as to land on her feet, escaping the chains in the process.

" Pyrrha Nikos," a voice behind her had said. Pyrrha turned to find a stranger before her. He had blue eyes. He wore a beige trench coat,a white, collared shirt and a blue tie.

"Who are you? Pyrrha asked. "Are you one of Ozpin's?"

"My name is Castiel," the man replied. "Im an angel of the lord."

"Wait what?"

Castiel roughly grabbed Pyrrha's arm.

"Hey!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she struggled.

Then Pyrrha noticed that she was in a motel room.

" From here you can rejoin your team " Cas said, Pyrrha slowly nodded. Cas gestured to the bed, on the bed was her sword and her shield, but her shield now had a white ring on the edge of it.

" Thank you Castiel " Pyrrha said

" Mrs Nikos lets not make a habit of me saving you from hell " Cas said

Pyrrha nodded, Cas was gone

" Ok i need to figure out where i am, and where Jaune and the others are " Pyrrha said, she then noticed the Atlas flyer.

" Thanks Cas"


	2. Letter from the past

It had been a few weeks since team JNR had seen team RWBY, Qrow and Oscar. They had saved e passengers on the train, but had to leave RWBY, Qrow and Oscar behind. Now they were at the Lexiton hotel on Argus City waiting for them to arrive.

Jaune was having a good day. It seemed like the sky was bright blue, brighter then normal, the air was crisp, and he was in a good mood. Jaune smiled at people he walked past, a habit he picked up from his family.

Oh yes Jaune was having a great day. Everything was Blissful and it seemed every second that passed was more enjoyable. That is until Nora burst into the hotel room with a horrified expression on her face.

" Guys, Guys!" Nora said, panting from the run that she had just pulled off. A startled Juane, Ren took one of his earbuds out and rushed over to his red haired friend. " Whoa Nora whats wrong?"

" Its a letter, its from Pyrrha..."

Jaune breath caught in his throat, Pyrrha? He thought, it was impossible, Pyrrha was dead, burned into ash by Cinder, now suddenly they got a letter from her. Jaune had learned how to protect his friends and family from her, and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren had shaped him into who he is today.

" Pyrrha? Impossible she died remember?" Jaune finally said.

Nora shook her head, exsperated and handed Jaune a small piece of paper. The leader of team JNPR recognised Pyrrha's handwriting instantly, his blue eyes skimmed the paper, as soon as he finished reading it. Jaune nearly screamed.

"What the Fuck!."

" I know" Nora said, she threw her hands up in the air. " I gotta tell team RWBY, we need to find her."

Jaune looked at Nora " Its gotta be a trap"

" We gotta try "

" She's our friend!"

" Ugh fine " Jaune caved. He sighed " Ok Nora you go tell RWBY, Ren and I will pack our stuff "

Nora took a deep breath

"Ok we will meet in ten." Jaune

Nora and Ren nodded in agreement, and just like that the three set off on their separate missions.


End file.
